


初识

by xiangbichong_yan



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangbichong_yan/pseuds/xiangbichong_yan
Summary: 略有OOC
Kudos: 2





	初识

**Author's Note:**

> 略有OOC

已是凌晨两点。

刚下过雨的缘故，整条街落满了扇形杏叶，黏黏腻腻地贴在地表。一群年轻人闹哄哄从酒吧出来，精致的巴洛克小牛皮鞋碾碎了一地落叶。

大部分已经喝的烂醉，似乎是参加完了学校典礼，有的人胸口还别着熠熠闪光的金色校徽。这群年轻人将在那所有着千年荣光的世界名校完成四年学业，届时，整个世界将成为他们的舞台。

Michey满脸潮红，说话大着舌头，与一个认识不到一小时的中东小个子靠到一起，小个子仗着醉劲直往他怀里钻。Michey感到一阵厌恶，脸上却嬉笑着一把搂住，安抚性地在他背上拍拍，随即放开。与众人嘻嘻哈哈地打完招呼，摇摇晃晃地转身离开。

转身的瞬间，Michey眼中已无半分醉意。直走出一段距离，他摘下胸口的徽章，随意塞进裤兜，像是对待一枚普通的一分硬币。路灯斜斜地打过来，Michey抬头轻呵出一团雾气，散入暖黄灯光。不同于家乡的温暖，入冬的伦敦已有几分侵骨寒意。

嬉笑声终于听不见，Michey才放慢了脚步，他略侧过头，果然身后的脚步身随即放慢。这脚步声跟了他一条街，若说不是为了他而来，很难有其他解释。经过街角的时候，他故意缩在了暗影处，刚屏住声息，就看到一个熟悉的人影匆忙跟过来，不是那个小个子中东人又是谁，他叫Luc还是Dic？

小个子失去了Michey的踪迹，一脚踢在旁边的垃圾桶上，哐当一声，在这清冷的长街传出老远。泄没泄愤不清楚，就看到小个子捂着自己的右脚原地跳了几圈。近在咫尺的Michey非常无语，朝天翻了几个大白眼，只觉得这人真是蠢得没边。小个子找不到Michey，咒骂了几句只能离开。

Michey站在原地不动，从怀中抽出一根纸烟叼在嘴上。随即低头凑上打火机，明黄色的火光下，Michey有着一张极瘦削的脸，衬出性感的下颌线条，而高挺的鼻梁上方，一双眼角又微微下垂，带上了几分孩子般的童真。成熟的性张力混杂这孩子的无辜感，危险和天真的气息混合，怪不得那么多人想跟他深入探讨探讨。

青烟袅袅，火光闪烁，Michey闭上眼睛呼出一团烟气，整个人靠着墙缓缓坐到地上。但灵魂却在不断上扬，像在云端，像到了宇宙深处，看到了群星闪耀，看到超新星无声爆发，看到新生命快速地出生和又更快速地灭亡……过了好一会儿，双脚才又落回了大地。Michey睁开眼睛，听到一阵人声从小巷深处传来。

一开始他以为是那群醉酒同学，随即马上否认了自己的想法，那人声若隐若现，不仔细听，还以为是流浪猫在呜咽。中间夹杂着几句明显地谩骂。

可能是出于好奇心，也可能是吸烟后留下的后遗症，总之，借着黑暗的掩护，Michey半蹲着顺着墙沿，悄悄地循着声音过去。越近越能听清那压抑而痛苦地人声，以及混在其中，啪嗒啪嗒令人脸红的抽送声。

Michey后知后觉，这是一场性事。

被压在墙上的年轻男人嘴里塞了一团不明形状的布料，上身完好，雪白的衬衣反射着淡淡的月光，却还及不上男人的苍白脸色。下半身已是完全赤裸，两条长腿被后面的男人强势分开，若从后面看，整个人如一只被压制的青蛙，紧紧贴在墙上。再往上看，那人的双手被两幅银色手铐分别锁住，挂在了墙上的两个铁环，鲜红的血迹正顺着手腕渐渐下流。再看后面的男人，一身深色制服，肩上银色的PC缩写闪着微光。警棍别在腰间，本该放手铐的地方却是一片空白。很明显，这是个警察。就见那个警察双手扶着男人的细腰，忘情地做着抽插动作，全然没有发现周围已多了一名观众。

早听说英国人gentle，却没想到这么狂野。果然传言不可信，还需眼见为实。

纸烟留下的几分平静被这场突如其来的香艳瞬间打破，警察办案，Michey不想淌这趟浑水，这种不明就里的性事说不定是情侣间的小情趣，他可没那么不识趣。就想如来是般，猫着腰默默离去。

刚转过身，就听到后面传来一阵激烈挣扎，手铐叮当作响，被压着的男人嘴里发出一阵呜咽。这声音Michey有几分熟悉，他突然想起自己以前养的一条小狗，被汽车轧过后，它圆圆的眼睛看向他的时候，喉间也是发出这种声音。那是他九岁时候的事情了。

那条小狗也是金黄色的毛发，就像这个可怜的年轻人。是啊，Michey此刻只能承认，排除极小几率的特殊性癖，这种明显的强迫行为，怎么样也不可能是你情我愿。

考虑了一秒钟，Michey捡起手边的一根废铁棍，几步上前，对着那个混蛋警察的后脑勺就是干净利落的一记。警察还未及转过身来，就如一头肥猪般倒在了地上，发出沉闷响声。借着微弱的月光，Michey看到年轻人的身后一片青紫，鲜血混着乳白色精液顺着大腿根部流到脚腕，滴滴答答淋漓不尽。

Michey只看了一眼就收回目光，他蹲下身来在警察身上一阵摸索，好不容易才在外套内袋找到了那把银色小钥匙。

“还撑的住？”Michey一边解开手铐一边问到，将那个金发年轻人从这个尴尬的姿势中解救出来。被锁住的时间太久，年轻人的手腕被磨得脱了一层皮，而手臂一直维持着举起的姿势，没了手铐这个外力支点，一下子如无生命般的枯枝般落下来。问完Michey才发现年轻人嘴里还塞着东西，没法回答。那个年轻人费力抬起手，嫌弃的将布团拉出来，扔到地上，哑着嗓音道：“谢谢。”

Michey点点头，忽然意识到那个扔掉的布团正好是一条内裤的形状。

年轻男人跪坐在地上大口喘气，Michey将自己的长外套脱下来披在年轻人身上，年轻人没有推辞，又低着头说了声“谢谢”。

缓了片刻，男人终于能够站起来，他的脸上没有多余表情，没有预想中的羞愤或者愤怒，甚至于可以说有点平淡。他仍旧裸着下身，赤着双足，那些鲜血和精液已经凝固在皮肤表明，不再流动。而男人本身的肤色又比较苍白，那些青紫的伤痕和鲜血混杂一起，便显出一种奇异的美感。像一只充满裂痕行将崩裂的瓷器。

Michey又抽出了一根纸烟，在旁边默默等着男人。他不知道自己在等什么，但也没到走的时间。

年轻男人赤脚走了几步，在警察身边站定。他弯下腰伸出细长手指，扣住了警察腰间的警棍。随后似乎刚想起了身边的第三人，直起身来对Michey道：“先生，请您站远些，怕待会血溅到您身上。”

Michey呼出一口烟，烟气模糊了他整张脸，他笑了笑：“杀死他也太便宜他了，不如爆了他的蛋，如何？”说着也不管男人同不同意，蹲下身三下五除二，将警察扒了精光。此时，警察跨间的那根阴茎如一颗未成形的蘑菇，沾染着鲜血蜷缩着，腥臭且丑陋。

“你的仇人是它。”Michey指着警察的阴茎，嘴上因为叼着烟有些口齿不清。

男人沉默了几秒，将警棍从头部往下移，在跨间停住，“先生，你说得对。”男人说完，警棍高高举起，用力一击，只听到一阵惨叫瞬间响彻了整条长街。接着，警察因为疼痛过度又陷入了昏迷。

男人扔掉警棍，直起身来，像是做完了一件顶平常的事情。他对着Michey笑笑，伸出右手，“Raymond Smith，先生，很高兴认识您。”

Michey这才第一次看清了男人的脸，有着非常温润的眉眼，眼睛中闪耀着细碎光芒。他吐出一团烟气，握住Ray伸过来的右手，“Michey Pearson，很荣幸认识你，Ray。”


End file.
